


The rise and fall of Theseus

by Error404_Redacted



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Theseus - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Dont Ship Minors, Dream Smp, Gods, Greek Heroes, Not Romance, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), War, dream - Freeform, dream smp exile arc, theseus au, this is not shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404_Redacted/pseuds/Error404_Redacted
Summary: There was a boy who trusted his people enough to fight for them and their freedom no matter the cost for himself. This boy fought with his heart and wore it on his sleeve wherever he went. His enemies saw this as a sign of weakness and though Theseus lost some of his battles he always found a way to make things better. He gave all he had for his friends. He stood up to the tyrants and he knew he would always be on the right side of history only to be cut down by a king he trusted. Well at least that’s what I like to tell people. But there’s more to the story than my untimely tragic death. It all leads back to the moment everything went wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The rise and fall of Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is, yeah.

There was a boy who trusted his people enough to fight for them and their freedom no matter the cost for himself. This boy fought with his heart and wore it on his sleeve wherever he went. His enemies saw this as a sign of weakness and though Theseus lost some of his battles he always found a way to make things better. He gave all he had for his friends. He stood up to the tyrants and he knew he would always be on the right side of history only to be cut down by a king he trusted. 

Well at least that’s what I like to tell people. But there’s more to the story than my untimely tragic death. It all leads back to the moment everything went wrong…

\---

“Are you sure about this?” Ranboo asked me. I nodded my head and walked towards the red and brown hobbit hole. I deserved to have a little bit of fun every now and then. A little stealing wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Especially the guy we were stealing from, he was always sleeping and never in town. The things we were taking were mine anyways. So me and Ranboo went to steal from him. 

“I am sure about this, he won’t notice, plus I am technically the vice president,” I told him. All of it was true but I didn’t expect things to go the way they did. But you know what they say about heroes and their hubris. 

Ranboo found diamonds and food, “Woah now this is epic,” He laughed. 

“Hey watch this,” I lit a match and dropped it. Now the intention of this was to put it out immediately but the fire spread a lot quicker than I originally thought it would. 

“Tommy!” Ranboo ran out of the burning hobbit hole and I trailed not far behind. 

They called me Tommy there, a bit of a long story as to why but we will get to that later. “Okay we can just leave, no one will know,” I said walking away. My friend followed me and we just left. We didn’t turn back and try to fix anything, looking back if we had then maybe this is where the story would have ended. 

A couple days after the whole hobbit hole ordeal I was with the president, and my friend Tubbo when we crossed paths with the person I have fought the most in my life, Dream. He is a tyrant and he takes and takes and takes from his people. The nation I am known for defending is the very nation that was created for people to escape tyranny. 

“Someone burnt down George’s house,” Dream told Tubbo then looked directly at me. In this moment I knew I fucked up, there was no way I was going to be able to get myself out of this mess. 

“Who?” Tubbo asked him. He looked at me to see if I knew and I just closed my eyes. “Oh,” He let out a long sigh. 

“I think it’s time we have a meeting to discuss certain issues going on in L’manberg and how to solve them,” Dream looked right at me when he said it. He was meaning me, I was the issue. 

“I don’t think a meeting is necessary,” I tried telling them but Tubbo looked at me and shook his head. 

“Tomorrow will be fine,” Tubbo sighed and looked around the small nation. He saw carts of heavy black stone being brought into the centre, “What is that?”

“That is a precautionary measure, if you don’t show up to the meeting and if this isn’t solved then the wall will keep growing. Up. And up. And up,” He turned around and walked away calling over his shoulder, “If I were you Tubbo, I would be a bit wiser about who you keep as your second in command”

“Tubbo, I’m sorry. I got our stuff back though!” I emptied my pockets showing him what I saved for us. 

“Tommy it shouldn’t matter, I don’t know what will happen at this meeting but you better come up with something to get us out of this. Find something to give to him to make him happy,” Tubbo sighed but I could tell he was relieved that I got our stuff back. We spent the day talking about how different things have been since the first war. 

The first war started because Dream took something that belonged to me. We fought and we fought hard and through that fight to get it back we followed my older brother Wilbur creating our nation. He was the strongest person I know and he went down fighting for what he believed in. I gave up everything to help Wilbur make L’manberg. Now things are so different, Tubbo is president, the country is rebuilding from the rubble that was left when Wilbur blew it up. I know he believed he was in the right but he left a mess for me and Tubbo. We make do but it’s hard. To picture the way it used to be. 

“I miss him,” I confessed to my friend. We sat on our bench and the soft sound of music was flying by. 

“Me too. He would be doing a lot better than I am,” Tubbo smiled sadly thinking of how many ideas Wilbur had to make L’manberg a better place. 

“You’re doing a great job so far, we have things under control. I have something Dream doesn’t know about,” I looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out the one thing Dream cares about. 

“Where did you… How?” He looked at me wildly trying to put together a possible way that I could’ve ended up with this is my possession. 

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is that there is nothing that he can do to either of us because I have this,” I smiled at my friend. We had won again before a battle even started. I held so much confidence within my findings, “Why does he care so much about the house anyway?” 

“I think it’s his boyfriends or something,” Tubbo laughed. We sat on the bench laughing for hours, talking about our favourite moments. This is a night I hope I never forget. I got to truly sit down and relax with my best friend. 

\---

“Exile him or the wall will continue to grow,” Dream stood proud of his creation, already a towering height. 

“Surely not, Tubbo,” I tried reasoning with Tubbo. 

“I need time to think,” Tubbo smiled sadly at Dream. 

“Time to think? If the roles were reversed I would never need time to think,” I yelled at him then turned to Dream, “You don’t know what I have,” I sneered. At this point my blood was boiling. How could Dream make Tubbo do this?

“I know exactly what you have,” Dream laughed, “You think some horse pelt is worth all of this? You are so wrong. I don’t give a fuck about spirit, I don’t give a fuck about anything but your discs,” His smile was so sinister I got a bit scared. 

I guess I should explain the discs. They are everything I have ever worked for. The first war against Dream was for these discs. The L’manberg war was won because I gave away my discs. I robbed George’s little hobbit hole for the discs. Now logically I knew then and still know now that they are just discs but they mean more than that to me. I can’t explain it but of all people to understand I had hoped it would be Tubbo.

“So it was always about the discs?” I laughed at him, “They’re my discs”

“Tommy, let’s go,” Tubbo hung his head. 

“No, Tubbo you can’t seriously be thinking of exiling me,” I laughed at the thought but one look at Tubbo’s face stopped me, “If the roles wer-”

“You’re right, if the roles were reversed you wouldn’t exile me,” Tubbo cut me off, “But we would never be in this situation because I would’ve listened. I asked you to do one thing for me, one thing. And you still didn’t listen,” Tubbo’s voice faltered on the last part. I will never forget the way he said that, how broken it sounded. 

“Tubbo…” I struggled to find words. 

“You have 24 hours to decide if you are going to exile him for the better of your nation,” Dream left swiftly leaving me with Tubbo. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Tubbo sighed and walked away quietly. 

I didn’t know what he expected me to do either. I walked back to my house slowly and stopped to sit on the bench on my own. 

“Theseus?” A voice like wind to my right said. I turned to see Wilbur’s ghost, or as I sometimes joked, Ghostbur. 

“It’s Tommy here,” I corrected him quietly. As a ghost he had a hard time remembering things. 

“But your name is Theseus, why did you change it?” He asked floating around the trees. 

“Wilbur you know why, just remember,” I sighed. I didn’t feel like doing this today. It was always the same. He forgot things he knew. He was barely himself.

“I changed it for Tubbo, you know this Wilbur. You helped me pick out the name Tommy,” I looked at his transparent expression. Confused. He was always confused. Usually I would re-explain that Tubbo couldn’t figure out how to say Theseus and so Tommy was a better fit, a half truth but it was enough.

“I don’t remember that,” His confusion grew with every passing moment. 

“I know,” I dropped my head into my hands. 

“Theseus, why are you sad?” He reached to touch my arm but it passed right through, “I forgot I couldn’t do that anymore”

I knew he wouldn’t understand so it was best to leave out the explanation, “It’s a long story”. I looked at Wilbur and he just smiled. 

“I have an idea!” He flew off and left me on the bench on my own. I sighed. He probably wouldn’t be back for a couple days and I wasn’t sure if I was still going to be there when he got back. 

\---

“Tubbo I have an idea,” I ran after him as he made his way to the meeting spot to make sure everything was set up. 

“What?” Tubbo was on edge and I hated how it was my fault. 

“We can get my brother to help,” I had thought about it and this seemed like a good enough way of solving the problem. 

“Your brother is a ghost,” Tubbo grumbled.

“No the other brother,” I smiled. 

“No,” He shut me down instantly. 

“Listen I know that things haven’t always been the best between him and well everyone but he would help, I know he would,” I tried to convince him. But I didn’t lie when I said things were never the best. My brother is known for probably all the wrong reasons. He is an avid anarchist, which isn’t great when trying to convince the president to help you. 

“We aren’t asking Technoblade for help,” Tubbo was stern in this but I knew I could convince him. 

“Tubbo, it's our best chance, he can kill Dream then all of our problems are solved and I get to stay in L’manberg,” I pushed a bit with the idea of me staying in L’manberg. 

“Well, maybe…” He paused for a moment thinking about it, “It’s still a bad idea, without Dream around as a government figure for Techno to hate it falls on me,” 

“I can get him to leave us alone, please you have to try. I don’t want to be exiled,” I begged. I didn’t want to have to leave my home. I don’t know what I would do with myself. 

“Okay, fine. How do we do this?” Tubbo caved. I told him my plan to escape and run to Techno during the meeting. Tubbo nodded silently clearly thinking of all the risks that were involved. Word came soon that Dream was on his way and we waited. 

“We can do this,” I told him. He smiled and nodded and soon there was Dream. 

“Tubbo, you’ve had your time. What have you decided to do?” Dream smirked. The bastard smirked. He thought he knew exactly what was going to happen. 

“Listen Dream, I don’t think I can…” Tubbo paused. He looked out to his nation and all around but refused to meet my eyes. “I need to do what’s best for the country. I think that right now, the best thing I can do is exile Tommy” 

“What? Tubbo?” I felt the heavy weight of Dream’s guard around me. 

“I’m sorry Tommy, it never would have worked,” Tubbo’s voice was quiet and his eyes looked glossy. 

“I will take him myself,” Dream waved the guards away. 

“You bastard. You can’t do this,” I yelled at Dream as he slowly pushed me away from the meeting room. 

“I can and I will,” Dream laughed and led me away. We walked in silence and when we reached the water Dream had someone bring a boat over. “Get in”

“He will never forgive you for this,” I spat at him. 

“He made this decision not me,” Dream said, caught a bit off guard that I knew his secret. 

I shook my head, “You forced him”

“Tommy!” A voice shouted from the shore. I turned around and saw Wilbur flying towards me and Dream in the boat. “Tommy I remembered that you like being called Tommy!” He dances around beside the moving boat. 

“You did,” I looked at him trying to find out what was different. He never remembered anything. 

“Here I have something to cheer you up,” He gave me a blue flower, “Have some blue!” He giggled and spun in the air. 

“How did you carry that?” I looked at him oddly. 

“It’s a secret,” He laughed and landed in the boat, “Where are we going? Are we going on a trip? I love trips”

“Yeah, we are going on a trip,” Dream looked between me and Wilbur and continued on until we hit a patch of land. The trip was about 4 hours from my home. 

“Okay, you’ve driven me out here you can go now,” I got out of the boat and groaned when he followed me, “What do you want? I’m in exile, leave” 

“There’s just one more thing,” he looked through his bag for something and pulled out a small explosive. 

“What is that for?” I asked, I wasn’t sure if I even wanted the answer. 

“Put all your stuff over there,” He points to a flat patch on the ground. I knew it would do nothing to argue him so I listened and I deposited all of my stuff onto the ground. I took a couple steps back and he put the explosive down. 

“Dream what are you…” My sentence was cut off by the sound of an explosion, “What the hell!” I yelled. 

“I’ll go now, have fun,” and with that he was back in the boat and sailing away. 

“I heard an explosion, it sounded familiar. Tommy why are explosions familiar?” Wilbur looked at me. I didn’t have time to explain to him what he had done. Even though he started remembering things I didn’t have the patience to explain it again. 

“I don’t know Wilbur,” I sighed and sat on the ground. How was I going to survive when I had nothing. How could Tubbo exile me? Nothing made sense. He was supposed to be better than Schlatt, but for a moment I swear he looked exactly like Schlatt had when he exiled Tommy. 

“Tommy when are we going home? There’s nothing fun out here,” Wilbur sat on the ground playing with his flowers. 

“I’m not,” I whispered trying to keep myself together. 

“What do you mean you’re not? Don’t be silly These-Tommy,” Wilbur laughed and picked up a flower. Even now this made no sense to me, “I see Techno, want to come?”

“I don’t really want to see him today,” I sighed, Wilbur wouldn’t get it. 

“No I see Techno, he is here,” Wilbur floated away. I stood up and followed him. I didn’t believe him. Techno had no reason to be here. I had just reached Wilbur when I heard the menacing voice. 

“So you got yourself exiled, huh?” 

“Is that all you came to do? Laugh at me?” I shouldn’t have expected anything else, he is my brother after all. 

“Of course not Tommy,” He said Tommy like it was some funny joke, “I just can’t help but laugh when the place you ran away to throwed you out,” Techno looks to Wilbur, “It’s a bit funny isn’t it?” 

“I would like to stay out of this,” Wilbur whirls away. 

“Please just leave. I don’t need your help,” I turned around and started walking away when something hit me in the head. I turned around and found some food on the ground.

“Enough of your pride, take the bread,” He threw another loaf at me. 

“Okay I get it, you can stop,” I swallowed my pride and took the bread even though I knew he would never let me live it down. He seemed to think he played a large part in all of my successes and wins. He may have helped a little over the years but ultimately it was me who did all the hard work. 

“You could always come live with me and Phil,” Techno yawned as he walked away. Phil was our dad. He was probably the most caring person I knew but he could also be very calculating.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen,” I ignored him and kept walking. It’s not that I don’t like my family. They can just be a bit much sometimes and they wanted me to be someone I’m not, a hero. Techno went as far once as to tell me that if I wanted to be a hero I needed to be willing to die like one. I never thought that was a fair assumption. 

“Well then you can stay out here on your own. The offer will always be there for you to come home,” Techno turned around slightly then left without saying anything else. He could be so condescending sometimes and it pissed me off. I sat down by the water and looked out. I couldn’t go back now. Already I was homesick for my old house, the bench, Tubbo. Tubbo who betrayed me. He chose to exile me leaving me with nothing. He ignored our friendship and threw it away for what? But I still missed him. He was my best friend, I would always have to forgive him. I had no choice. 

“Tommy you shouldn’t fight with him,” Wilbur settled next to me. I shook my head and said nothing, letting the sun set on the horizon knowing soon I’d have to properly set up temporary camp here. Just until Tubbo came back.

**Author's Note:**

> well there it was, yeah. not done tho, but yeah.


End file.
